It is known to design the top storage well in for a convertible vehicle such that it is variable in size. Such a storage well has a maximum size for receiving the roof and a reduced size when the roof is closed, thereby providing additional room in the adjacent trunk.
Such a design is shown in DE 298 09 008 U1. The bottom portion of the top storage well is vertically movable and provides the function of downwardly bounding the top storage well only in the lowered position. When the bottom portion of the storage well is in the raised position, it has no function and, due to its own extent, only bounds the available trunk.
DE 101 62 303 A1 shows a bottom portion of a top storage well which can be raised manually and forms a parcel shelf in the raised position. Raising the bottom portion, however, requires force expenditure and entails the risk of tilting the bottom portion of the top storage well across the width of the passenger compartment. In addition, the bottom portion must be securely latched at both sides at least in the upper position, which requires manual alignment and additional work and risks an operation error.